Death at D-Point
by Ajax
Summary: A look at what happened when the senshi were killed during the final battle with Beryl


Hello, everybody. This is the second story I am posting, but though they are  
grouped under the general title "Stories of Life", this one is not at all  
related to my first story. That one was simply entitled "Makoto", and this   
one is called "Death at D-Point". The rating is G, or PG for those who   
preferred DIC's version of episode 46 where the senshi don't die but only   
lose their memories. Also, the Sailor Saturn in this story is as we first   
see her at the end of SMS, that is, about twelve/thirteen years old and not   
in her younger super form yet. Parts of my story are based on the manga and   
some on the anime.  
  
Ajax presents...  
Sailor Moon: Stories of Life  
  
Death at D-Point   
  
***  
The blinding pink light covered everything as she slowly fell down.   
Instinctively, she knew she would die when it reached her. In a few seconds,   
it did and she was falling into what felt like an endless pit.   
  
The blackness. Coming closer and closer and closer.  
  
And just when the complete blackness reached her, a pair of strong  
arms yanked her away.  
  
The blackness receded and dim light entered her vision as she opened  
her eyes. There was a sound like that of a door closing as she got up, and  
stood there looking dumbfound at the scene before her.  
  
This was death?!  
  
She was in a... room, for lack of a better term. It was black, and   
seemed to stretch on forever. Her feet were enveloped in a grey mist. The   
only noticeable feature was a pair of big doors.  
  
In front of her were two women dressed in fuku. One of them, the  
shorter one, was sitting at a table drinking tea. Then there was the tall,  
older one. As Sailor Moon stood there and stared, she leaned her staff   
against the table and smiled sadly at her.   
  
"Hello Serenity. I am Pluto."  
  
****  
  
Minako's mind slowly stirred from the blackness it had been plunged   
in as she had died. When she looked down for no particular reason, she saw   
that the pink light had reached her and that her body was no longer there.   
However, she was floating up in the air, away from that, so it must be okay.   
Then her mind caught up with what it was thinking and she let out a scream.   
My body's disappearing?!!! What am I doing out of it????!! Help!  
  
Oh yeah. I'm dead.  
  
Another instant of panic was followed by rationalisation.   
  
Wait a sec. I'm thinking. That must mean I'm not all dead, right?  
  
Then she looked at herself. Her body was half transparent, and she  
found she could pass her arms through one another. The burnt fuku had been   
replaced with jeans and a white T-shirt. Never one to ponder a problem for   
too long, Minako decided to take action and started walking, for lack of   
anything better to do.  
  
****  
  
Pluto?  
  
"Sailor Pluto?" The tall woman nodded. Sailor Moon's mind began to  
catch up to all that had been happening. Her friends had died, Mamo-chan had  
just...died, she had defeated Beryl with her friends, and then she had died  
herself. A weariness came over her, and she collapsed in a chair at the   
table the younger senshi was having tea at.   
  
"Please where am I? I am so tired and I just died, what am I doing   
here?" The two senshi smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Cup of tea?" asked the younger one. "It's nice to see you. I am  
Sailor Saturn. You should have some, you know. It's good herbal tea, she-"  
indicating Pluto, "got it from this Amazon village in China." Sailor Moon  
hesitantly accepted the cup. The tea was soothing. As she drank, her uniform  
slowly disappeared and she was dressed in her normal clothes again, and the   
crystal, which had been glowing faintly, slowly darkened and disappeared.   
She closed her eyes and a few tears fell out. I'm dead. I can't go back   
anymore. I can't see my mom or my dad or my friends or Mamo-chan I'm dead.  
  
"Serenity?" Pluto's hand was on her shoulder. Usagi looked up into   
the other woman's eyes and started. There was such pain, such weariness in  
the depths of those eyes that it made her crying seem like the behaviour of  
a spoiled child.  
  
"Don't cry. It's all right."  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN IT'S ALL RIGHT? I'M DEAD AND MY CLOSEST FRIENDS AND   
THE MAN I LOVE ARE DEAD AND INSTEAD OF GOING TO HELL OR HEAVEN OR WHEREVER  
I'M IN A WEIRD ROOM WITH YOU TWO AND YOU TELL ME IT'S ALL RIGHT?"  
  
"Quiet." A single word, spoken in almost a whisper, but that   
commanded incredible power. In the days when she would come to know this   
woman better, Usagi would associate this whispering tone with an attack, a  
particularly devastating one, but that would all be in the future. However  
right now, the whisper evoked in her a long lost memory.   
  
Usagi saw herself, not as Usagi, but as Princess Serenity, in a   
place whose atmosphere reminded her of a winter's night. It was cold, dark,   
and the only light was the glint of the stars reflected off the ice on the   
barren, black ground. Pluto, the memory said.  
  
I was eight years old, Usagi thought. She could feel the presence of  
her mother, but that wasn't foremost in this memory. Her attention was  
centered on a tall woman who stood far away from her, a woman with green   
black hair. Wind was blowing, a strong, powerful wind that lifted her hair  
and whispered nearly inaudible syllables as it brushed past the child   
Serenity, and she listened enraptured, trying to understand what it was   
telling her. Her eyes were focused on the woman, awed at the power she was  
radiating. Pluto, the memory said again. Then she heard the same whisper,  
which should have been lost in the winds, but that came as clearly to her as  
if it had been a shout, and this time, she understood what the winds   
whispered to her.  
  
Dead Scream.  
  
It was at that moment that the woman raised her staff to the   
heavens, and slashing it down, let loose hell at the target set up a few   
meters away.  
  
That's when the memory ended.   
  
****  
  
Just when it seemed that she had been walking forever, Minako saw a   
dark yellow light up ahead. Determinedly, she continued walking, and found  
herself facing... a bar? It was very reminiscent of the pubs she had seen   
when she was living in London. A yellow neon light at the top of the two   
story building informed her that it was named Vino's. In fact the only thing   
setting it apart from the bars in London was that it was surrounded by a   
black void.   
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Minako entered the bar. On the inside also,  
it looked like a normal bar. There were no customers except a beautiful   
woman with long white hair dressed in an attire that made her Sailor fuku   
seem conservative. She was sitting on a stool at the bar and drinking some   
whisky. And while most other men would have stood gaping at her voluptous   
figure, the barman didn't seem at all interested and was wiping a glass with   
a towel.  
  
"Hey," the woman slurred at her, "would you be Aino Minako, by any  
chance?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, that's me. And you are..."  
  
"Urd, Goddess Second Class, Cupid of Love."  
  
"Goddess? You mean actual goddess like Venus?" Oh boy, what have I  
gotten myself into, Minako thought.  
  
"Yup. Come on honey, have a drink." Minako sat down on a stool and  
looked at the numerous bottles arranged on shelves.  
  
"Uh, I'm not old enough yet..." Urd chuckled. "Vino love, give her a  
beer, she can't get drunk that easily..." Still smiling, she rotated her   
glass, making the liquid inside swirl.  
  
"So you're Sailor Venus." Minako was surprised by the sudden change  
of subject. She would have denied it, but she was dead, so what was the   
point?  
  
"How did you know who I was?"  
  
"Well, my buddy Venus told me, and she requested that I escort you  
to her after you died, otherwise she wouldn't have got the chance to see you  
before you were...oops, I'm not supposed to tell you about that part.   
Anyway, she wanted to see you, and she couldn't come herself. She doesn't   
know the way around these parts, you see. I went out with Pluto sometime   
ago, so I know my way around the underworld."  
  
"Underworld? You mean I'm truly dead? What you said about Venus, I  
need to see the goddess? Is she...You know her?"  
  
"Yup. Good friends we are. Goddesses of love stick together, ne?"  
At this point, Minako gave up trying to understand all the weirdness going   
on.  
****  
  
Usagi's voice was hesitant as she spoke, but her head was clear now,  
and she knew who the woman was and worried a little bit that she was with   
her, of all people.   
  
"Sailor Pluto?" The warrior bowed to her.  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
"I... I think I remember you. I know who you are and what you do.  
But... could you tell me why I am here and what's going to happen to me?"  
  
"Princess, what you did today was very brave. You saved the world,   
and you are going to have to do it again in the future."  
  
"Again? I don't want to fight anymore! I just want to be a normal   
girl."  
  
"Would you really like that," spoke Saturn, "even if you knew the   
price would be not meeting your friends and the man you love? Would you just  
let the evil take over the world if you knew you could do something against  
it?"  
  
Usagi's face was laden with guilt, but Pluto pressed on. "Or would   
you still insist childishly on living your normal life?" Those words echoed  
in Usagi's head as she thought of all she had gone through. Words of another  
woman came to her, a voice whose owner had been dead for thousand years, the  
voice of her mother, her queen, who had given her life so that she might   
live again. "You are a princess, Serenity," her mother had always told her,  
"you must be dignified. You must be worthy."  
  
Usagi lifted her face and gazed steadily into Pluto's eyes. "No,"   
she spoke, "No, I wouldn't."  
  
"That's good Princess," Pluto smiled warmly. "The world needs you   
and your friends. That's why you are going to be reincarnated."  
  
"Wait a minute, reincarnated? Are you serious?" The only thing Pluto  
and Saturn could do when the princess started jumping around the room and  
screaming was facefault.  
  
****  
  
Urd and Minako were walking, even though it felt like they were   
ascending the stairs that would get them out ot the underworld. Urd had   
fallen silent after they had gotten out of the bar (which Minako had learnt   
was the only one in the area, therefore very popular with the living, or   
rather the undead, of the underworld). Minako was beginning to feel weak.   
What if I'm finally running out of life force, she worried, I am dead after   
all. She felt she was slowly losing her consciousness when Urd's voice   
brought her back from the edge. "Ah, if only Venus had a TV in her place, we   
could go straight in," sighed the goddess.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, never mind honey. We'll be there soon." True to that word, they  
soon arrived at a magnificent castle the walls of which glinted a golden   
color. Suddenly, the watch Urd was wearing beeped and a hologram of a young   
girl with a mallet appeared.  
  
"Urd, get back here! I can't do everything by myself! Next time I go  
visit my friends-" Urd pressed a small button and the hologram disappeared.  
  
"Oh that brat! Well honey, I gotta go now. Say hi to Venus for me!   
Ja ne!" And she disappeared.   
  
Minako stood gazing at the palace, unsure of what to do. As she   
looked, a sense of peacefulness, of familiarity swept over her. A gentle   
breeze stirred the waters of the moat in front of her and caressed her face,  
and she was sure she could hear someone laughing happily on the wind.   
"Home," she thought, "this really is my home."  
  
As if in welcome, the great wooden bridge held up against the wall   
descended slowly to rest over the hedge, and Minako crossed it to enter the  
abode of Venus.   
****  
  
"So I didn't really die?" asked Usagi, munching on a cupcake and  
sipping her cup of tea with Saturn.   
  
"I pulled you back as you were about to. In this place, not even   
death can reach you."  
  
"So how do I go about getting reincarnated if I'm not dead?"  
  
"You don't. You simply go out there and pick up your life from where  
you left it." Usagi's eyes were shining with hope when an unpleasant thought   
formed in her mind.  
  
"Will I...will I remember? All this?" A tear made its way down her  
cheek as she was reminded of her friends dying one by one. The knowledge  
that they were going to come back did nothing to lessen her sadness that   
they had gone through so much pain in order to save her. Suddenly a voice   
spoke, a grave voice that chilled her to the bone, and it wasn't until she   
turned and saw her speak that she realised it was Saturn speaking, Saturn   
who was looking at her with a fierce, piercing gaze.  
  
"No child of fourteen should have to know death." And her eyes no   
longer had any pupils, they were purple lakes, and in those eyes there was   
an expression of pain, of death and that expression was not meant to be in   
the eyes of any human, no matter how old or young or good or bad. The sharp  
blades of Saturn's glaive glowed white as she stood up and lifted it. Usagi  
felt helpless, awed and scared by this warrior child whose eyes spoke of   
death as if she was the very bringer of it.  
  
"By my power and by my will, you shall not remember!" The glaive   
flashed a pure white, weaving its spell of forgetfulness into Usagi, four   
others buried in tombs of ice, and one man lying in a shattered room of   
rock. When Usagi had opened her eyes, Saturn was no longer where she had   
been a moment before. Usagi blinked uncomprehendingly.  
  
"But I still remember!"  
  
"Princess, remember what I said? Here, out of time, it won't be  
effective. You'll forget as soon as you step out these doors."  
  
"Saturn...What--Who is she?"  
  
"Do you truly want to know, princess? For it is a burden truly   
terrible to bear and just as bad to know about."  
  
Usagi thought about the warm smile as the girl offered her tea, and  
the grave voice as she spoke, and nodded. "She is a senshi, isn't she?"  
  
"Come with me, and I'll show you." Pluto raised her staff, causing   
the red orb to glow. The big doors slowly opened until the two women stepped  
through and into the garden of the royal palace of the Moon Kingdom. Nobody  
seemed to pay attention to two people suddenly appearing out of thin air.  
Usagi called out to a gardener, touched him on the shoulder, even waved her  
hand in front of his eyes, but he didn't notice.  
  
"They can't see us princess, for we have only come to observe." With  
that, Pluto entered the palace and started climbing the staircase. Past the  
groundfloor, with the reception hall and the throne room, the first floor,   
the library and the dining floor, still ascending past the second floor, the  
visitors' chambers, and finally the third floor, the chambers of the senshi,  
the queen and the princess. Usagi stopped even though Pluto continued to   
climb to the fourth and top floor.  
  
"Pluto, wait! You can't go up there, it's the forbidden top floor!  
Nobody's allowed up there!" Sailor Pluto paid her no attention, so Usagi ran  
to catch up with her. She remembered clearly, Queen Serenity had formally   
forbidden everyone to ascend to the fourth floor, and she had been very   
angry when she had caught the princess trying to sneak up there. "Pluto   
wait, we can't!" Still, Pluto didn't stop, and Usagi could but follow her.  
  
The final step brought them in front of a pair of gleaming black  
wooden doors, sprinkled here and there with silver dust. The whole effect   
was like gazing into space and seeing miniature sparkling galaxies. Taking a   
key from the chain around her waist, Pluto turned it in the lock and the   
doors swung open silently, to let Usagi gaze upon the Messenger of Death. If   
one looked more carefully, one could see that the walls of the room were   
identical to the doors, silver on black, but the powerful presence of Saturn  
distracted from that, a presence so strong it overwhelmed even when she was  
asleep. The warrior was lying on a slab of white marble, her glaive near her  
hand. As Usagi approached, she could see carved into the side of the slab  
"Do not approach, for here lies she who must not wake."  
  
"Princess?" spoke Pluto,"this is Saturn's duty. Her power is so  
dangerous that she cannot be kept awake, and she shall sleep until we have   
need of her."  
  
"Until we have need of her?"  
  
Pluto's eyes were sad as she gazed at the sleeping figure, and Usagi  
was startled to see a tear make its way down her cheek.   
  
"She is our ultimate line of defense in the face of an enemy we   
cannot defeat. If ever this is the case, she shall be called upon to destroy   
the world, and every living thing on it. And here she lies, awaiting the day   
she shall have to kill. That is her power. This is her existence.   
  
"No child of fourteen should have to know death." the words echoed  
loudly in her mind and she sobbed, barely aware of the tears streaming down  
her face. "This is her existence. This is her existence." repeated itself in  
her mind over and over, but Pluto was still speaking.  
  
"It is the duty of the senshi to prevent her awakening, for her   
presence signals the end of the world.   
  
When the Silver Millenium first came into being, Saturn was the last  
planet to be colonised because the rings around it caused some poisonous gas  
and prevented easy access. So, when there was finally enough population to   
bring into being a senshi, the only power left for her to take was the power   
of death."  
  
"I can sometimes call her spirit, just her spirit, to me, for a   
short while. I seek to ease her duty with my friendship, but she can never   
stay too long, and I can't bring her very often."  
  
"Pluto?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who holds the power of life?"  
  
"You do, Princess."  
  
****  
  
As Minako crossed the bridge, she thought of Venus and tried to   
remember what she knew about her. "I was chosen by her," she thought, "she  
gave me my power, and I was trained here."  
  
When she stepped off the bridge, all she could see was a bright   
white light. The walls behind her disappeared and she was standing on   
nothing, but she didn't fall. Slowly, the air in front of her started to   
shimmer and the brightness took the form of a woman.  
  
To say Venus was beautiful would have been like saying that Everest  
was a small mountain. The goddess's loveliness brought tears to the eye. The  
gown she wore seemed to be woven of strands of spun gold. And with dismay,  
Minako felt something pulling her back, realised that she couldn't stay here  
with her. The goddess smiled at her, and then she spoke.  
  
Her voice was no less lovelier than her appearence. It was the flow   
of water over the rock, the whisper of lover into the ear of the loved, the   
sound of rain falling onto a desert, bringing life, love and joy.  
  
"My child, I am so proud of you. I wanted to see you, just once,  
before you go back." Venus whispered, and Minako clung to the voice, tried   
in vain to resist the pull. "You have to go, for you will live again. Smile   
for me Minako, be happy." As Minako was pulled further back, the goddess   
called to her again.  
  
"Oh, and I have a gift for you!" and Minako felt the goddess reach   
out to her, give her some of her light, make her more powerful. As she was   
pulled out the castle, she found there was no longer a bridge and fell into   
the waters of the moat. The waters enveloped her body lovingly, cleansing   
her, and the last thing she heard before she faded into unconsciousness was   
a laugh that sounded like the tinkling of windchimes.  
****  
  
It took Pluto quite awhile to calm down the crying princess once   
they had stepped out of time again. Bit by bit, she managed to turn the  
conversation back to Usagi herself.   
  
"So how do I go about getting reincarnated?" Usagi asked, still   
sniffling a bit.  
  
"I'll handle it princess, all you have to do is step out those   
doors."  
  
"Pluto...Will I ever see you again?"  
  
At this, Pluto smiled warmly before replying. "I doubt not,   
princess."  
  
"Then...Then I hope it is in better conditions." With that, she got  
up and walked towards the doors, waiting for Pluto to open them. The red orb  
started glowing and the doors parted to reveal the Tsukino home. At this   
sight, Usagi broke into a run, turning only on the very threshold to Pluto,  
her hair flying behind her and she smiled to the senshi and giving a cry of  
joy, plunged back into the world of living.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Author's notes:  
Finally! I can't believe how long it took me to finish this. Oh well. I am   
VERY anxious to know what people think about this story, so drop me a line   
at breaker@technologist.com  
  
Just in case anyone is confused, the Saturn in this story is not Hotaru   
Tomoe, only the part of her that's Saturn which is still dormant at this   
point in the Sailor Moon timeline.  
  
I want to thank everyone who wrote to me about my first story. I didn't   
recieve any bad comments, and all those e-mails saying "I loved your story"   
were very encouraging and made me very happy.  
  
Until next time, love and thanks for reading.  
Ajax  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
30.8.1998 


End file.
